Anecdotes
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Série d'OS, centrée sur la famille de Kyo et de Yuya, vingt ans plus tard... se passe dans le présent. KyoxYuya
1. Les photos

**Auteur:** Shadd the Akajo's King

**Disclaimer:** le petit monde de SDK et ses persos appartiennent à Akimoine Kamijyo, les persos que vous n'avez pas vus dans le manga sont à moi.

**Rating:** M (parce qu'on parle ici de _ma_ vision de Kyo et Yuya, et que je suis une ado avec des hormones qui travaillent. Beaucoup. Bon, généralement je ne vais pas plus loin que le lime, comme dans ce chapitre).

**Note:** ceci marque le début d'une série d'OS _courts_ (je n'ai pas envie d'en faire des longs), centrée sur la petite famille de Kyo et Yuya, "vingt ans après", dans le présent. Il y a déjà 13 OS d'écrits, et seulement deux lemons au total (non, je n'aime pas écrire ça. L'imagination des lecteurs fait des merveilles, je trouve... )

**Warning:** lime.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**OS numéro 1:**

**Les photos**

-NOZOMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIENS ICI, TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aoi haussa un sourcil au cri surpuissant de sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours été dotée de cordes vocales en béton armé. Elle entra dans la buanderie, fermement décidée à retrouver son petit haut bleu trop mignon qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps à son goût, lorsqu'elle reconnut la petite forme prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, pleurnichant.

-Nozomu...

-Nee-chan! Pleurnicha le petit garçon. Nee-chan!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nozomu?

-Papa et Maman, y m'aiment pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!! Y veulent me puniiiiiirrrrr!!!

-Mais non, mais non...

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer la morve, et lui tapota le dos. Elle utilisa le Satori, qu'il lui permettait de lire les pensées. Elle éloigna son petit frère d'elle, plongeant son regard violet dans les orbes bleues et larmoyantes de son petit frère:

-Nozomu, tu es allé dans leur chambre et tu as pris des photos?

-Vi.

-Et pourquoi tu penses que Papa et Maman ne t'aiment plus?

-Maman elle est fâchéeeeeee... et Papa il avait son regard rouge de méchant qui tue!!!

La jeune fille lâcha son petit frère, et repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille.

-Nozomu... je peux voir les photos?

Le blondinet lui tendit un appareil numérique pour enfant, cadeau de Tonton Yukimura (qui adorait se faire appeler comme ça même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille) pour son dernier anniversaire et la jeune fille de dix-neuf printemps regarda dans la mémoire de l'appareil. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle savait que la nouvelle lubie de son petit frère était de prendre les gens en photo à n'importe quel moment, y compris quand ils dormaient (elle même en avait fait les frais). Mais là, son petit frère avait fait une énorme erreur en voulant photographier ses parents...

La première série de photos était normale. Ses parents n'avaient apparement pas entendu entrer Nozomu dans leur chambre, vu qu'ils dormaient tous les deux, leur mère confortablement blottie dans les bras de leur père.

Il fallait dire que Nozomu pouvait facilement se faire oublier quand il le voulait (alors que d'habitude, les petits garçons âgés de six ans avaient plutôt tendance à faire savoir qu'ils étaient là, et toujours à courir partout) et vu l'angle de la prise de vue, il devait accroupi, caché derrière un rideau.

Puis, les photos qui suivaient montraient leur mère, les yeux grands ouverts, se lever à moitié, se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas vêtue, tirer le drap sur elle, se repositionner dans les bras de leur père.

Visiblemment, le remue-ménage avait réveillé leur père. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Les bras de l'homme étaient à une place différente sur chacune des photos, mais toujours sur leur mère.

Une teinte intéressante de rouge se renforça de plus en plus sur les joues d'Aoi. Son petit frère n'avait quand même pas pris des photos de ses parents en train de... eurk...

Cependant, poussée par une curiosité maladive, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à faire défiler les photos.

Celles qui suivaient montraient leurs parents en train de s'embrasser. Et pas genre « petit bisou du matin tout gentil, tout mimi » non, plutôt genre à se retrouver avec un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite soeur si ils continuaient. Kami-sama, ses parents paraissaient être de vrais concentrés d'hormones adolescentes en ébullition!

Les dernières photos étaient les pires, de son point de vue. Visiblement, son père avait gagné la bataille, et dominait (de nouveau, dans tous les sens du terme) sa mère. Eurk. Elle allait faire des cauchemards pendant des mois et devoir se payer des séances intensives chez le psy!

Sur la dernière photo, sa mère s'était à moitié relevée, toujours dans les bras de leur père et bien qu'elle paraissait, hum, être plus que bien sous l'assaut de mains baladeuses, elle fixait l'objectif de son regard vert, surprise.

Aoi n'avait pas besoin de photos pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Son frère devait avoir détaler comme un lapin, sous les cris de leur mère et le regard meurtrier de leur père, qui était toujours partant pour préparer l'assassinat de quiconque osait l'interrompre dans ses activités avec sa femme.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte de la buanderie s'ouvrit violemment.

-Aoi! Tu n'aurais pas vu...

Yuya Shiina s'arrêta net. Seulement recouverte pudiquement d'un drap de lit, elle fixait son fils qui se cachait derrière sa fille, et l'appareil photo que celle-ci tenait. Elle atteignit des nuances de rouge encore jamais atteinte précédemment, voyant le regard que lui lançait sa fille.

-Femme! Laisse courir le gamin, et...

Kyo se coupa à son tour, un sourire goguenard prenant place sur ses lèvres. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un pantalon de pyjama rapidement enfilé, Yuya ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il s'était lançé à sa suite complétement nu. Il vit l'objet du délit que tenait sa fille dans ses mains et l'appela:

-Aoi. L'appareil.

Dans un état second, sa fille lui lança l'appareil qu'il attrapa à la volée.

-Parfait! Je sais ce que je vais mettre comme nouveau fond d'écran...

-KYO!!! s'indigna Yuya.

Aoi visiblement pensait la même chose que sa mère, vu le regard qu'elle lançait à Kyo. Ce dernier les ignora, regardant Nozomu, toujours caché derrière les jambes de sa soeur, avec un sourire moqueur:

-Bien, Nozomu... Maintenant, ta grande soeur Aoi va se faire un _plaisir_ de répondre à la question que tu posais hier: « Comment on fait les bébés? »

Yuya commença à frapper Kyo sur la poitrine (il était trop grand pour qu'elle arrive à le frapper correctement à l'arrière de la tête) en lui hurlant à quel point il était irresponsable et immature, etc, etc. Agaçé, Kyo finit par lui enserrer les poignets et l'embrassa, semblant vouloir reprendre l'activité qu'il avait dû abandonner dans la chambre à cause du gamin.

Aoi s'éclipsa prestement, tirant Nozomu à sa suite, et prit bien soin d'éviter le couloir de la buanderire dans l'heure qui suivit.

Cependant, Yuya s'était encore fait avoir. Elle ne réussit jamais à mettre la main sur les photos, qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu effacer...

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais il n'y a pas de correcteur orthographique en français sur mon ordinateur...

Reviews? °w°


	2. La convocation

**Note:** quand je relis les premiers OS du recueil, je me dis que je fais vraiment apparaître Yuya et Kyo comme... deux adolescents en manque. J'ai honte.

**Warning:** lime.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**OS numéro 2:**

**La convocation**

Arashi rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de revenir. La lettre de convocation pesait lourd dans sa poche.

Pas qu'il avait honte, après tout chaque année s'était le même refrain, il séchait, se battait dans l'enceinte de l'école, et finissait toujours par avoir des lettres de convocation.

Non, le véritable problème était que ses parents étaient convoqués _tous les deux_. D'habitude, sa mère se chargeait de répondre aux convoquations (son père ne se déplacerait jamais pour ça), mais être coincé entre son prof et ses deux parents _ensemble, réunis_... l'horreur se peignait petit à petit sur son visage.

Il passa la grille de la demeure où il vivait, et refoula l'envie de s'enfuir, en longeant l'allée de peupliers. Arrivé près de la demeure, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser ses parents, il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et déposa ses affaires, puis se saisit d'un bokken (sabre en bois) et détala jusqu'à une clairière de la forêt qui entourait leur domaine. Il avait croisé sa grande soeur Aoi, en chemin, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

Elle devait être sacrément préoccupée pour ne pas faire attention à ses pensées, tel qu'elle le faisait habituellement.

Il commença à s'entraîner, essayant de toutes ses forces d'occulter de sa mémoire la dernière fois que ses parents avaient dû répondre à une convocation parentale.

_**Flashback**_ _Deux ans auparavant._

Arashi Mibu, 15 ans. Voyou bagarreur, jeune garçon parlant peu ayant des tendances misanthropes.

Le proviseur l'avait convoqué une énième fois dans son bureau. Motif? Bagarre. Et ouais, encore. Sa mère allait lui faire la morale pendant une bonne heure, son père n'en aurait rien à cirer (pour ne pas changer) et il s'en tirerait. Comme d'hab'.

Sauf que cette fois, sur la lettre de convocation (la troisième de l'année en deux mois, et sa mère n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y rendre aux deux précédentes, trop prise par son travail, et son père refusait net d'y aller), il était bien précisé que les parents devaient venir _tous les deux_, pour parler du cas _préoccupant_ de leur fils, faute de quoi il risquait l'expulsion _manu facto_.

Oh, ils y étaient allés. Mais Arashi ne savait pas que ce serait l'un des pires moments de sa vie.

En entrant dans le bureau, il faisait son habituelle tronche d'enterrement. Le proviseur retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise en voyant les parents de cet élève si pertubateur.

Ouais, Arashi savait bien qu'il avait l'air d'une mauviette à côté de son père. Même s'il ressemblait vaguement à une aiguille, il faisait preuve d'une force surprenante pour sa carrure. 'fin bon. À quinze ans, il ne faisait qu'un petit mètre soixante (et ne l'avait pas beaucoup dépassé depuis, hum), et il faisait peur avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux rouges, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il tirait la gueule.

Hors, son père faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq et se tapait le physique d'un maître nageur, tout en muscles, sexy comme un dieu (un diable plutôt) vêtu d'un costard noir qui le foutait foutrement bien en valeur. Il ne faisait absolument pas ses 48 ans. On lui donnait facilement le début de la trentaine. Je vous dis pas le contraste père/fils.

Sa mère, c'était pas mieux. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air d'avoir mis au monde un nombre respectable d'enfants. Elle avait l'air d'être au début de la vingtaine, éternellement jeune et énergique, bien qu'elle aie déjà 35 ans.

Si une chose était évidente entre ses parents, c'était leur différence d'âge. Son père pouvait bien passer pour un gros pervers (ce qu'il était d'ailleurs) en s'envoyant en l'air avec une fille qui avait treize ans de moins que lui.

Le proviseur faisait les gros yeux, se demandant si c'était réellement les parents de l'élève ou des amis plus âgés appelés à la rescousse. Mais la ressemble entre les deux adultes et l'adolescent était indéniable. Il leur fit signe de prendre place et s'assit lui-même. Arashi s'était assit à la droite de Kyo, lui-même à la droite de sa femme.

-Bien, monsieur et madame Mibu, vous êtes ici à propos de l'attitude de votre fils au sein de l'établissement de l'école...

Arashi décrocha, il le connaissait par coeur, le discours du proviseur. Sa mère semblait pendue aux lèvres du proviseur, tout comme Kyo qui le regardait d'un air neutre.

Soudain, Arashi vit la main de son père se déplacer. Kyo semblait toujours aussi sérieux (ce qui était inhabituel, au final), tandis que la main se dirigeait vers la cuisse de son épouse, qui portait justemment une jupe de tailleur qui allait au-dessus du genou.

Arashi regarda avec amusement la main baladeuse de son père se faire repousser et cacha difficilement son sourire naissant. Le proviseur le vit et s'interrompit:

-Et tu trouves cela drôle, en plus, Arashi?

Sa mère lui lança un regard perçant et il se força à sortir une sorte d'excuse:

-Non. Désolé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de son père, qui lui avait visiblement compris de qui il riait. Une boule d'appréhension apparut dans la gorge d'Arashi. Se moquer de son père avait toujours été une très mauvaise idée. Une idée qui entraînait irrémédiablement une punition. Et qui disait punition avec Kyo disait souffrance et humiliation. Argh.

La main baladeuse se décida à attaquer le postérieur tentant de la proie. Cette fois-ci, Yuya sursauta et fusilla son compagnon du regard. Heureusement, le proviseur ne s'aperçut de rien.

La main repartit à l'attaque d'une Yuya gigotante, qui essayait avec peine de s'en débarrasser, alors que Kyo faisait toujours mine de s'intéresser à ce que disait le proviseur, un air narquois ayant pris place sur ses traits.

Arashi, lui, avait pudiquement détourner les yeux du spectacle de son père pelotant sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment, Kyo ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le monologue rébarbatif de l'homme:

-Et j'espère que si vous nous avez convoqués, c'est parce que ce Tastuya Haruno avec qui vous nous rabattez les oreilles a eu des séquelles graves?

Le proviseur et Yuya parurent scandalisés.

-Ce pauvre garçon a passé trois semaines dans le plâtre après s'être fait impliqué dans une bagarre à cause de votre fils!

Kyo regarda son fils avec fierté et répondit à l'adresse du proviseur:

-Bah, toutes ces histoires pour une jambe cassée... pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-KYO, COMMENT OSES-TU???

Et ça y était, la machine était en marche, songea Arashi. Son père avait de nouveau bien réussi son coup. Sa mère s'était levée et poussait une gueulante, sortant encore et toujours les mêmes remarques (« COMPLÉTEMENT IRRÉSPONSABLE », « MAUVAIS EXEMPLE POUR TON FILS », etc, etc). Et bien sûr Kyo, qui n'attendait que ça (qu'est-ce qu'il s'emmerdait quand même!), fit taire sa femme adorée de la seule manière qu'il connaissait: il se leva, la plaqua contre un des murs du bureau et l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en lui relevant une jambe.

-Euh...

Un regard plus rouge que l'Enfer se posa dédaigneusement vers le proviseur. Celui-ci se tut, ayant tout à coup peur pour sa vie et sortit du bureau en courant, précédé par Arashi qui avait fuit dès qu'il avait vu son père se lever.

Six mois après cet événement qui restait l'une des plus grandes hontes de sa vie (le proviseur n'avait plus jamais oser convoquer ses parents, et il était plus coulant avec lui depuis, pensant qu'il était un pauvre traumatisé, et lui avait quand même fortement conseillé d'aller voir un psy), la famille Mibu-Shiina accueillait deux nouveaux membres: les petits Tenshi et Akuma.

_**Fin du flashback**_

-Nii-chan! Nii-chan!

Arashi s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mouvement et laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs lorsqu'il reconnut Nozomu qui courrait vers lui. Comment le gamin avait-il fait pour le trouver, alors qu'il avait pris soin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la demeure familiale? C'était un mystère.

Nozomu trébucha sur une racine et se releva derrechef, pressé de remettre son message à son frère.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Nozomu?

-C'est papa, il m'a dit de te transmettre un message...

-Oui, vas-y.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait trouvé la lettre dans ta veste, et que la cigogne risquait de bientôt passer! C'est cool, hein!

Arashi ne répondit pas, Nozomu regarda curieusement son frère qui avait considérablement blanchi.

Oh non.

Ca allait recommencer.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Vous découvrez petit à petit la... marmaille, qui fait office d'enfants à mon couple préféré! :)

Je vous laisse parier sur le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont!

Au fait, pour les prénoms (oui, oui, il m'arrive de réfléchir, et j'adore perdre mon temps à choisir des prénoms!), ils signifient:

Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés! ^^)

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: je m'inspire du magnifique monde d'Akamine Kamijyo...


	3. Leurs métiers

**Note:** je m'améliore! Pas de lime dans cet OS! La fierté m'envahit... =D Ah oui, un grand merci aux gentils lecteurs qui me lisent, et un gros bisou baveux en prime pour ceux/celles qui me laissent une review! ^^

**Warning:** _no_ lime xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**OS numéro 3:**

**Leurs métiers**

Nozomu réfléchissait. Sur une de ces questions futiles qui peuvent tellement préoccuper les enfants mais qui ont le mérite de les faire taire... pas que Nozomu en aie réellement besoin, ceci étant dit.

-Nozomu? Appela doucement Yuya. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Ils prenaient leur repas du soir et habituellement, l'enfant se faisait toujours un plaisir de raconter la journée qu'il avait passé à l'école (au grand damne de ses frères et soeurs). Et son comportement inquiétait légèrement Yuya.

Le blondinet regarda sa mère avec un air mortellement sérieux puis lui demanda:

-Maman, c'est quoi votre travail à toi et à papa?

Un silence de mort tomba sur la petite famille, les regards des enfants (soudain très intéressés) se tournant lentement vers leurs parents. Il fallait dire que ni Kyo, ni Yuya n'avait jamais vraiment fait étalage de leur travail. À dire vrai, les enfants n'avaient aucune idée du métier qu'exerçaient leurs géniteurs, ils se contentaient (jusque là!) de savoir que leur papa et leur maman partaient (séparement) de temps en temps en voyage et protégeaient si bien leur ordinateur que même Kuroime (la petite crack en informatique) n'arrivait pas à les pirater, et que leur papa avait un bureau où se rendait de temps en temps leur maman, mais où aucun enfant n'avait mis les pieds.

Yuya échangea un regard genre « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Au secours! Bouge toi! » à son démon et celui-ci répondit à son rejeton, mortellement sérieux:

-Papa est un grand méchant maffieux qui tue des gens et Maman est une gentille agent du gouvernement qui (pour)chasse les gens comme Papa.

Yuya se frappa le front de la main devant la bêtise de son homme. C'était pas possible d'être aussi... aussi...

Nozomu éclata soudainement de rire, sous l'oeil amusé de ses frères et soeurs, et dit:

-Papa! C'est pas gentil de se moquer! Moi, je veux une vraie réponse!

-Papa est un homme d'affaires qui s'occupe principalement de commerce et Maman travaille avec les gens comme Papa pour vérifier que les contrats soient corrects, mon coeur, dit Yuya le sourire aux lèvres.

Nozomu lui rendit son sourire, satisfait de la réponse de sa mère, et il tira la langue à son père, qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand les plus jeunes furent couchés, Yuya se retrouva face à sa commode, en nuisette. Elle déverrouilla le tiroir du haut (le seul qu'il était possible de verrouiller, au passage) et en tira une liasse de papiers. Nostalgique, elle en contempla un vieux, poussièreux, quand elle sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse musclé s'appuyer sur son dos.

-Ca remonte à loin, tout ça... ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer tout bas, de peur de briser l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

-...

Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou et s'abandonna quelques instants, respirant l'odeur de son homme, profitant de la chaleur qu'il lui offrait...

Elle se libéra finalement de son emprise et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois me lever tôt, demain...

Elle rangea les papiers et verrouilla le tiroir, emprisonnant quelques souvenirs dans un meuble.

-Bonne nuit...

Elle alla se mettre au lit et éteignit la lumière dans la pièce, alors qu'il prenait place près de la fenêtre, fumant sa pipe, contemplant la nuit au-dehors...

Il aperçut le fugace passage d'une ombre, en contre-bas. Il sourit, il y avait au moins une personne qui connaissait la vérité et qui garderait le secret... Une seule qui savait qu'un avis de recherche vieux de plus de vingt ans au nom d'Onime no Kyo prenait la poussière dans le tiroir d'une commode... Aoi...

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Les paris sur le nombre d'enfants est toujours ouvert!

Ici, je mentionne juste la petite Kuroime, une crack en informatique... vous en découvrirez un peu plus sur elle (et sur les autres! xD ) plus loin dans les OS.

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!) et Kuroime: princesse noire (vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi! ^^)

Prochain OS: _"le conte",_ qui mettra en scène un autre couple...

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: si le monde d'Akimine Kamijyo était à moi, ça se saurait... parce que je n'hésiterais pas à rajouter quelques scènes un peu plus perverses (dans tous les sens du terme) par-ci, par-là!


	4. Le conte

**Note:** que dire? Je vous aime tous, vous qui êtes arrivés jusque là? X3 Dans cet OS-ci, je fais l'introduction d'un autre couple classique... pas mon préféré, mais j'aime bien quand même! ^^

**Note 2: **bonus spécial pour les gentils lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews: un gros bisou baveux! xD Non franchement: un big merci et ma reconnaissance éternelle, j'ADORE (comme tout auteur normal) qu'on prenne la peine de me laisser un commentaire! ^^

**Note 3:** _(à l'attention de _"quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre"_)_ olàlà, quelle avalanche de compliments! Mein Gott, je vais m'évanouir! ^^ Mes OS te plaisent? J'en suis ravie! Ainsi que le fait de savoir que quelqu'un prend la peine de lire les petites notes en fin de chapitre et les trouvent utiles! =D Et merci d'avoir remarquer l'erreur d'orthographe dans le chap' précédent, je m'empresse d'aller la corriger! (pour la petite histoire, ça ne vient pas du mot "damn" en anglais (je suis une catastrophe vivante en langues) mais parce que le mot "damné" fait partie de mon vocabulaire courant... moi? Glauque? Naaaaaaaaaaannn... xD ) Pour ce qui est du travail de Kyo et Yuya, désolée si je n'ai pas été très claire... mais pas de prob', il te suffira de lire les OS à venir et tu auras d'autres renseignements pour t'éclairer! (moi? Faire de la propagande? Jaaaaaaamais! xD )

_(à l'attention de _"Cleem"_)_ je vais me faire hara-kiri. Un lecteur m'a laissé une review et je n'ai pas répondu... Malédiction sur moi, ma famille et les trente prochaines générations! xD Comme tu le vois, beaucoup de blabla pour exprimer une seule chose... des excuses. Tu as pris la peine de me reviewer à moi, pauvre auteur impénitent et je... je... rooooohh!! Bref, tout ça pour te dire un big merci! =D J'aaaaaaiiiiime les reviews! ^^

**Warning:** _no_ lime xD (mais ne vous inquiétez pas: je ne résiste pas longtemps au fait de mentionner les agissements pervers de Kyo! xD )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**OS numéro 4:**

**Le conte**

-Tonton Kyoshiro!

-Alleeeeeeezzz!!!

-S'il te plaaaaaaaiiiiittt!!!

Kyoshiro soupira, faisant face aux deux gamines qu'il avait promis de garder. Kyo et Yuya étaient tous les deux partis en voyage, et n'avaient pas suffisament confiance en leurs aînés pour prendre soin de leurs cadets.

Bien sûr qu'il adorait ses nièces, mais il pensait qu'à douze ans, elles étaient suffisament âgés pour ne plus lui demander de ...

-S'il te plait, tonton Kyoshiro!!

Et bien sûr, devant les mines de chien battu des jumelles, il ne pouvait que craquer. Il était trop gentil. Mais bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus qu'il voyait la froide Kuroime prendre le parti de sa soeur en le suppliant de leur raconter un conte.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien leur raconter... Quand une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête! C'était ça! Il avait trouver! Une idée géniale (selon lui... ) !

-Bon alors, il était une fois... une petite fille qui avait votre âge...

-Hey!

-Nous ne sommes pas petites!

-Bon, vous la voulez cette histoire, oui ou non?

-Pardon, tonton...

-Je disais donc: la petite fille avait douze ans, et elle s'appellait Yuya. Elle vivait avec son grand frère Nozomu et sa grande soeur Sakuya. Un jour, quelque chose d'horrible arriva à la pauvre Yuya, sa grande soeur Sakuya fut enlevée par un méchant monsieur et elle vit son grand frère Nozomu se faire tuer sous ses yeux...

-Mais, c'est horrible!

-Hikari... enfin bon. La petite Yuya se promit de retrouver Sakuya, et de venger son frère. Elle s'entraîna très dur et commença à travailler comme... euh... espion, pour le gouvernement! Elle avait vu des films avec James Bond quand elle était petite et avait décider de faire la même chose que lui... Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver sa soeur, si elle était encore vivante, et retrouver le meurtrier de son frère.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, ça!

-Kuroime! Tais-toi où il ne voudra plus raconter l'histoire! Continue, s'il te plait, tonton...

-Hum! Un jour Yuya rencontra par hasard un charmant jeune, très beau et très distingué, qui s'appellait Kyoshiro...

Les petites ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et Kyoshiro leva les yeux au ciel. Les jeunes ne savaient vraiment plus reconnaître les qualités de leurs aînés!

-Yuya ne se souvenait que d'un signe du tueur, il avait une croix rouge tatouée dans la nuque, et Kyoshiro en avait une. Elle fut alors persuadée que c'était lui, l'assassin de Nozomu, et essaya de le tuer. Comme il était très intelligent (nouvel éclat de rire des petites, non mais vraiment!) il parvint à persuader Yuya que ce n'était pas lui le tueur. Il lui dit qu'il faisait avant partie d'un gang, les Mibu, et que tous leurs membres avaient une croix rouges tatouée quelque part... Il finit par lui avouer qu'il n'y avait que très peu de personnes dans le clan qui avaient une croix rouge tatouée dans la nuque. Le seul autre membre qu'il connaissait avec le tatouage à cet endroit-là, c'était son propre frère, Kyo...

-Papa ne peut pas avoir tuer Nozomu, c'est pas possible, souffla Hikari, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire, bêtasse, la rassura (à sa manière) Kuroime.

Kyoshiro avait baissé les bras, il semblait inéluctable le fait qu'il se fasse interrompre par les jumelles...

-Kyoshiro lui dit également qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qui avait été enlevée il y a quelques années de cela par le clan, une femme qui était la perfection incarnée à ses yeux... Yuya lui promit alors qu'il l'aiderait à délivrer la femme si d'abord il la conduisait à son frère, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Ils mirent un certain temps à le trouver, mais au bout d'une semaine, Kyo faisait face au Beretta semi-automatique (calibre 7,65) de Yuya. Le combat fut très bref, Kyo échappa assez facilement à Yuya qui était pourtant aguerrie, et Yuya finit en mauvaise position. Kyo l'avait coincée, elle était à genoux, un katana sur la gorge et il lui disait que si elle le supplait, peut-être qu'il la laisserait en vie. Yuya, qui était rusée, fit comme si elle rentrait dans son jeu, puis se releva brusquement en lui hurlant qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir retrouver sa mère et venger son frère.

-C'est bon, on connaît le refrain, bougonna Kuroime.

-Les choses tournèrent très bizarrement, Kyo finit par peloter Yuya et...

-BEEEEEEEUUUUUUURRRRRRRKKKK!!!! s'exclamèrent les jumelles en choeur. C'est de Papa et de Maman que tu parles, là!

-Hum, 'fin bon, _bref_. Il s'avéra finalement que Kyo n'était pas l'homme qui avait tué Nozomu, et Yuya dut tenir sa promesse de sauver la femme que Kyoshiro aimait des griffes des Mibu. Ils partirent tous les trois vers le QG des Mibu, Kyo ayant décidé de les accompagner... Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit, ils se battirent férocement contre le clan, mais ils étaient les plus forts! Vint finalement le moment où Kyo dut se battre seul contre seul avec le Roi Rouge, le chef du gang.

-Pourquoi Yuya et Kyoshiro ils ne l'ont pas aidé?

-Parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux gravement blessés. Le Roi Rouge était celui qui avait demandé l'enlèvement de la femme, d'après lui elle avait un pouvoir spécial, très spécial... celui de lire dans l'avenir. Après un combat acharné, Kyo finit par vaincre le Roi Rouge, et on découvrit sur sa nuque un tatouage en forme de croix rouge. C'était lui le tueur de Nozomu! Yuya avait enfin la conscience libérée. Kyoshiro lui présenta la femme qu'il aimait, Yuya fut à nouveau surprise en reconnaissant sa soeur Sakuya! Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tout était bien qui finissait bien... Kyoshiro épousa Sakuya, et il l'aime toujours autant. Yuya continua à travailler pour le gouvernement, et Kyo à peloter Yuya... (regard noir des jumelles). Ils ne se marièrent pas mais vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants! Fin!

Kyoshiro sortit rapidement de la chambre, fuyant les protestations des gamines qui arguaient d'une voix fatiguée qu'elles ne voulaient pas dormir, et retrouva Sakuya dans le couloir.

-Si jamais ma petite soeur et ton cher grand frère apprennent que tu leur as raconté cette histoire...

-Bah, ce n'était même pas l'originale. La vraie n'appartient qu'à eux...

Sakuya acquieça silencieusement, puis attira son époux dans le jardin, et ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pour contempler les étoiles.

Elle aussi, elle l'aimait toujours autant...

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Valà, vous savez maintenant que Kuroime a une jumelle! Remarquez avec quelle subtilité je précise dans le conte que Kyo et Yuya "ne se marièrent pas mais eurent beaucoup d'enfants"... xD Si quelqu'un veut essayer de trouver le nombre _total_ d'enfants... (non! ce n'est pas encore fini! mdr)

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!); Kuroime: princesse noire et Hikari: lumière (au début, je voulais appeler Kuroime "Kuréha" (je trouve cela plus beau), et j'ai également découvert que si je voulais faire l'un de mes chers opposés, le prénom qui signifie "ténèbres" est "Kuragari"... mais je le trouve trop moche, donc c'est devenu Kuroime)

Prochain OS: _"le retour",_ assez court mais qui permet l'introduction d'un autre enfant... et qui vous donne le nombre approximatif des membres de la famille! xD

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: non non, le monde de départ n'est pas à moi. Sinon, il y aurait probablement beaucoup plus de marmailles (genre, le clan An) vu que l'usage de contraceptifs ne se faisait pas, à l'époque...


	5. Le retour

**Note:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Gomen nasai, je n'ai rien publié vendredi passé! Vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux TT Comme je trouve cet OS très moyen, j'en publie deux d'un coup! En fait, cet OS sert uniquement de lien, c'est encore un OS d'introduction à la situation... comme celui qui va suivre, en fait TT

**Note 2: **big merci à tous ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews! Ca me fait super plaisir! ^^

**Warning:** vous connaissez enfin le nombre d'enfants qui vivent avec Kyo et Yuya!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**OS numéro 5:**

**Le retour**

Tsubomi observa la piste de l'aéroport se rapprocher de plus en plus depuis son hublot. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tripoter sa jupe, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avaient plus vus... Elle ne remarqua jamais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses (qui était pourtant plus que voyante!) assise deux rangées derrière elle, qui ne cessait de l'observer.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'avion, elle partit chercher sa valise et se retrouva finalement dans la zone de débarquement. Il aurait été très difficile d'ignorer le groupe de douze personnes qui était venu juste pour elle. Elle courut jusqu'à eux et serra frères et soeurs dans ses bras, puis fit de même avec sa mère et son père (faisant soigneusement attention au bébé que chacun tenait dans ses bras. En même temps, voir son père avec un bébé dans les bras était... risible) et commença à les rassurer que non, le vol New-York/Tokyo n'était pas si horrible que ça. Elle aperçut son père qui refilait Tenshi à Aoi et qui s'éclipsait discrètement.

Ils se rendirent tous aux voitures, babillant joyeusement en attendant le retour de Kyo. Tsubomi ne put s'empêcher de se mettre face à Arashi et de lui faire remarquer que, bien qu'il ait un an de plus qu'elle, ils avaient la même taille. Ce qui, évidemment, fâcha Arashi.

Tsubomi sourit intérieurement à leur dispute, ça lui avait manquer.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo était allé retrouver une femme aux cheveux roses:

-Alors?

-Oooooooh, Kyo-chéri, c'était une idée fabuleuse de m'envoyer à New-York! Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai pu m'amuser là-bas, la mode est un sujet tellement passionnant, et...

Akari s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son patron et ami puis reprit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui est rien arrivé à ton petit bourgeon...

-Bien.

Et il repartit rejoindre sa famille. Si jamais Tsubomi apprenait qu'il l'avait fait surveillée pendant son séjour... (c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait finalement accepté de la laisser partir un trimestre dans un lycée de Big Apple pour qu'elle puisse parfaire son anglais)

Il prit le volant du Hummer tandis que Yuya prenait celui de la Mercedes, une S600 Guard (na: là, je reprends sans honte la référence dans le quatrième bouquin de la célèbre série de Meyer).

Il songea distraitement qu'ils auraient pu peut-être prendre une limo avec un chauffeur. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à conduire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de limo, déjà?

Ah oui, parce que Tsubomi n'appréciait pas trop l'étalage outrancier des richesses, et qu'en plus il fallait bien qu'il conduise de temps en temps, pour éviter de perdre la main. Mouais. Il préférait quand même nettement ses jambes, comme moyen de transport. Mais essayez donc de faire courir une trentaine de kilomètres à vos gosses... Nan, finalement, la voiture c'est bien aussi. Mais avec chauffeur, c'est mieux.

Une fois arrivés, Tsubomi se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture et de respirer l'air frais à plein poumons.

Ca faisait du bien d'être de retour.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Valà, maintenant vous savez que la fratrie vivant dans la maison est au nombre de dix!

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!); Kuroime: princesse noire; Hikari: lumière et Tsubomi: bourgeon (tiré du one-shot "Le parfum" de Kaori Yuki, probablement une des mangaka que je préfère dans le shôjo)

Prochain OS: _"la pâtée",_ assez que je vous fournis tout de suite parce que "le retour" est vraiment court!

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: il fut un jour où Akimine Kamijyo fut couvert(e) de dettes, il me céda les droits d'auteur sur SDK et... vous n'y croyez pas? Moi non plus.


	6. La pâtée

**Note:** juste pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier vendredi dernier... même si cet OS est aussi court!

**Note 2:** rien que pour vous, lecteurs adorés! En particulier à ceux/celles qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Warning:** violence sous-entendue et violence du genre yuyesque entendue par tous. Paroles de chanson d'une future alcoolique, aussi.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**OS numéro 6:**

**La pâtée**

Il traversa le jardin d'un pas rageur, et s'assit sur le perron. Aoi, en le voyant arriver de loin avec une pareille aura, avait tout de suite compris. Même pas besoin du Satori pour ça. Elle revint rapidement, et lui tendit la bouteille de désinfectant et les compresses. Il gromella un « Merci », puis entreprit de désinfecter chacune de ses coupures.

-Un jour, tu y arriveras... dit gentiment Aoi.

Il plongea ses yeux vairons dans ses yeux violets de sa soeur et resta comme ça quelques secondes. Il finit par marmonner un « j'espère bien! ».

Il aimait bien Aoi. C'était probablement la seule qui ne se moquait pas de lui, quand il prenait une râclée. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de soutenir ses yeux étranges, son oeil vert et son oeil rouge... Quoique avec son regard violet, elle était servie.

Il ne se plaignit même pas en sentant ses blessures le piquer suite au désinfectant, il avait l'habitude... Par contre, il ne put retenir un grognement en voyant arriver ses frères et soeurs plus jeunes. Eux par contre, ils n'allaient pas le manquer...

-Tiens, Shin, t'as encore mordu la poussière?

-Ta gueule, Arashi.

-T'as toujours pas réussi à le battre, depuis le temps?

-Merci Kuroime, pour ton intervention si utile... souffla Aoi.

Elle n'aimait pas les disputes. Tsubomi ouvrit la bouche, une remarque lui brûlant les lèvres, mais elle prit Shin en pitié et se tourna vers Arashi:

-Toi non plus, t'as jamais réussi à le battre. En plus, je te mets la pâtée quand tu veux!

-Peuh! Je frappe pas les filles!

-Mauviette! Avoue plutôt que tu as peur du ridicule!

-Là, tu vas le regretter!

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit, poursuivie par son frère.

-PAPA, C'EST LE PLUS BEAU, LE PLUS GRAND, LE PLUS FOOOOOOOORRT-EUH!!! MÊME SI IL EST VIEUX ET ALCOOLO! IL MET LA PÂTÉE AUX MÉCHANTS-EUH!!! ET AUSSI IL CULBUTE MAMA---

Aoi baillonna Hikari, qui essayait d'apprendre ce « chant » à Nozomu. Trop tard, le blondinet courrait déjà partout en hurlant cette horreur à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Et, bien sûr, ça tomba dans les oreilles de Yuya...

La furie blonde apparut sur le perron, et hurla:

-HIKARI!!! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT D'ARRÊTER D'APPRENDRE CE GENRE DE CHANSON À TON FRÈRE!!! APRÈS, IL LES CHANTE À L'ÉCOLE!!!

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...

Et pour compléter le tableau, son père venait d'arriver et y mêlait son grain de sel... Ce qu'il aurait dû éviter de faire, surtout qu'Aoi était occupée à soigner les blessures dans le dos de Shin...

-TOI!!! PAS BESOIN DE L'ENTRAÎNER AU POINT QU'IL ME VIDE LA BOUTEILLE DE DÉSINFECTANT QUAND VOUS AVEZ FINI!!!

Kyo ignora royalement Yuya, alluma sa pipe, et alla s'installer au pied d'un des cerisiers au fond du jardin. Heureusement pour les oreilles des personnes présentes, Yuya avait d'autres choses à faire que de se disputer avec son compagnon. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et dut aller calmer Tenshi et Akuma, qui s'étaient réveillés à cause du boucan.

Shin remercia sa soeur pour son aide et se rhabilla, réajustant le kimono (désormais dans un piteux état) qu'il portait. Il prit discretos une bouteille de saké dans une des réserves de son père (car oui, il avait plusieurs réserves, histoire que Yuya ne basarde pas tout des fois qu'elle serait en colère) et se dirigea vers le cerisier.

-Hey, le vieux!

Kyo ne bougea pas. Son aîné s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit la bouteille de saké. Tel qu'il était, installé au pied du grand cerisier, on aurait pu le prendre pour le jumeau de son père. En fait, physiquement Shin était le double quasi parfait de Kyo (quasi, car son oeil gauche était vert). Et Kyo ne faisait décidement pas ses cinquante ans. (Shin se demanda si lui aussi serait comme cela, plus tard, bien qu'il n'aie que 21 ans pour l'instant il se posait la question)

-Le vieux, un jour, ce sera moi qui te fouttrai la pâtée.

Kyo se contenta de sourire, et but une énième gorgée de saké.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!); Kuroime: princesse noire; Hikari: lumière; Tsubomi: bourgeon et Shin: mort (selon différents sites Internet, ça signifierait également "nouveau/vérité". Ce que me va parfaitement, car Shin, étant le premier-né, est "nouveau", que comme il est comme son père, il ne ment pas (donc "vérité") et j'imagine assez bien Kyo prenommé un de ses gosses "mort", pour qu'il se fasse craindre de ses ennemis... )

Prochain OS: _"la sobriété",_ celui-là est long par rapport aux derniers que j'ai publié. Il contient également le premier lemon de la série... je streeeeeesse! Je n'arrive pas _du tout_ à faire réssortir ce que je veux, j'aime paaaaaaaas écrire des lemons... mais ça paraissait nécessaire, vu l'OS... j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, franchement! (parce qu'en plus, j'aime bien l'histoire... c'est mon préféré sur tous ceux que j'ai écrit, je crois)

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'étais du nationalité japonaise? Que mon nom de plume était Akimine Kamijyo? Que mes parents avaient des goûts bizarres pour les prénoms? C'est normal, je n'aime pas mentir.


	7. La sobriété

**Note:** j'ai écrit un lemon... j'ai écrit un lemon... j'ai écrit lemon... (mode "choc" enclenclé)

**Note 2:** rien que pour vous, lecteurs adorés! En particulier à ceux/celles qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews! Z'vous z'aime! X3

**Warning:** lemon

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**OS numéro 6:**

**La sobriété**

-Dis Maman, pourquoi tu ne bois jamais d'alcool? Même aux fêtes, tu n'en bois pas.

Bien que la question s'adressait à Yuya, Tsubomi regardait Kyo, à qui désormais un sourire ornait les lèvres.

-Ben... euh... parce que...

_**Flashback** 20 ans auparavant_

-Allez Yuya, tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans! Ca se fête, ça!

Yuya, sachant d'avance que toute tentative de résistance aurait été inutile, se laissa servir de l'alcool par Yukimura.

Pour son anniversaire, tous leurs amis étaient là, et comptaient bien s'offrir une belle beuverie...

Elle sirota son verre tout en parlant avec Mahiro, une amie d'enfance et petite copine de « Tigre Rouge », le larbin attitré n°2 de Kyo après Yuya, Akari, une fashion-victime qui bossait pour Kyo, et Tokito, la copine d'Akira.

Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que son verre ne se vidait jamais, qu'il restait toujours curieusement plein... le fait que Yukimura et des cadavres de bouteilles se trouvaient tout proches étaient peut-être liés.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Yuya se sentait... étrange. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, ce qui devait jouer. Déjà, elle avait chaud. De plus en chaud. En jeans et en tee-shirt, elle décida de sortir respirer l'air frais, elle rejoignit ainsi Bonten et Luciole, qui contemplaient silencieusement la lune. Bonten lui mit derrechef une bouteille dans les mains, et elle continua à boire à petites gorgées.

Quand elle commença à frissonner, elle décida à rentrer à l'intérieur. La tête lui tournait légèrement et elle se sentait curieusement d'excellente humeur, suffisament pour commençer à chanter des chansons paillardes en compagnie de Tigre Rouge et de Kyoshiro.

Puis, elle eut d'autres envies.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Kyo qui, comme d'habitude, occupait tout un canapé avec Yukimura tout en étant à part du groupe.

Et son regard sur elle à ce moment-là... Son regard brûlant l'observait.

Comme dit plus tôt, elle se sentait d'excellente humeur et elle avait de nouveau chaud. Et elle avait une soudaine envie de câlins. Et Kyo était son petit ami.

Click.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Yuya. Elle occulta totalement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle risquait de le regretter le lendemain en lui rétorquant « Carpe Diem, c'est mon annif', et je fais ce que je veux ».

Yuya se leva d'un pas chancelant et parvint jusqu'à Kyo sans tomber (un exploit!). Elle se mit face à lui et le contempla, titubant, puis finit par s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu fais quoi, là, Planche à pain?

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut (parole d'une fille complétement allumée).

Elle se colla contre-lui et l'embrassa, langoureusement. Elle se fichait pas mal que quelqu'un (ou même tout le monde) puisse la voir, elle en avait envie.

Et, discrètement, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Kyo, caressant avec volupté la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Les mains s'égarèrent dans le dos du démon, effleurant son échine, allant plus bas, toujours plus bas... Yukimura étaiy juste à côté, cuvant son saké? Et alors? Carpe diem, mes chers!

La bande d'ivrognes sembla soudain se rendre compte que la reine de la « fête » et leur leader n'étaient pas avec eux, et quand Akari les aperçut, toujours occupés à se chauffer sur le canapé, elle les siffla.

Une voix (probablement Yukimura, qui avait disparu du canapé) cria:

-Y'a des chambres pour ça!!

Et la bande éclata de rire, alors que Kyo leur faisait un doigt d'honneur (non, lui n'était pas bourré).

Dans l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool de Yuya, un mot s'imprima: « chambre ».

Elle retira ses mains de sous la chemise/du pantalon de son copain (c'est curieux comme une main, ça peut s'égarer parfois... ) et se releva, son équilibre étant méchamment perverti. Elle attrapa la cravate de Kyo et la tira pour le forcer à se relever, puis recommença à l'embrasser, ses mains se refaisant baladeuses.

À nouveau, le même mot tilta dans son esprit: « chambre ».

Elle réattrapa la pauvre cravate qui n'avait rien fait à personne et commença à la tirer vers l'étage, la tête et le corps auquels elle était attachée suivant, sous les sifflements des autres, tout en l'embrassant (Kyo, pas la cravate!) et en s'arrêtant dans tous les coins de couloir.

Le lendemain matin, Yuya ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais les referma rapidemment, agressés par la lumière.

-Enfin réveillée, Planche à pain?

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se peletonna sous les couvertures.

-Parle plus fort, j'ai rien entendu.

-Arrête de crier, marmonna à nouveau Yuya. Ouh! Ma tête!

Yuya essaya de se lever mais dut rester en position assise sur le lit, sa tête tournant fortement. Elle finit par se lever au bout de quelques secondes et alla en crispant des yeux refermer les rideaux (pour quoi les avoir ouverts d'ailleurs? Et par qui? Avaient-ils seulement été fermés? C'était un mystère...), puis repartit se coucher, sa tête faisait vraiment trop mal.

Elle sentit un poids à côté d'elle, et elle se tourna vers la source de chaleur qui venait de la rejoindre sous les couvertures et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Kyo arhborait un sourire narquois.

-Alors, Planche à pain, on fait connaissance avec la gueule de bois?

Elle le fusilla du regard et, un souvenir la percuta: celui d'un regard brûlant qui la déshabillait presque du regard. Elle rougit. Puis elle essaya de se rappeller ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, mais... ça bloquait.

-Kyo, que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hier soir?

Le sourire du démon s'élargit. Ouh là, pas bon.

-Tu devrais boire plus souvent, Planche à pain. Tu prends des initiatives intéressantes...

À ces mots, une autre bribe de souvenir la traversa. Celle de mains se faufilant sous une chemise... sous un pantalon... Kami-sama, qu'avait-elle donc fait!

-Réponds, s'il te plait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, évitant que leurs yeux ne se lâchent puis lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu t'es d'abord installée sur moi, comme ça...

Elle poussa un glapissement de surprise quand il la saisit par les hanches et la plaça d'autorité sur lui.

-Puis, tu m'as embrassé comme ça...

Il attrapa ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui était tout sauf doux, se servant de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait sur elle pour la dominer, décidant que même si elle était au-dessus, il resterait le maître du jeu jusqu'au bout.

-Tu as glissé tes mains là...

Il guida ses mains frêles jusque dans son dos où il les abandonna à leur sort, les laissant s'activer d'elles-mêmes et il recommença à l'embrasser, ses propres mains redécouvrant le corps de son amante.

-Tu as essayé de me chauffer...

Les mains de Kyo se firent baladeuses, effleurant les zones qu'il savait sensibles, s'amusant des mimiques qu'il provoquait chez sa belle.

-Tu m'as tiré jusqu'ici...

D'un coup de hanches, il inversa leurs positions. Il lui fit un sourire de prédateur:

-Et...

Il s'attaqua au cou de la jeune femme, rajoutant un suçon à la collection de la veille.

-Tu...

Ses mains se baladaient toujours sur le corps de sa compagne, qui gémissait doucement.

-M'as...

La bouche remonta, il reprit possession des lèvres, ses mains s'attardaient sur la poitrine dont il aimait tant se moquer.

-Supplié!

Il la pénétra d'un coup sec, sans aucune préparation, et étouffa son cri de douleur et de surprise en couvrant sa bouche de la sienne.

-Puis...

Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer, les ongles de Yuya retraçant dans son dos les griffes de la veille.

-Tu...

Il accéléra, cherchant le regard fiévreux de Yuya et refusant de le lâcher.

-As hurlé...

Yuya ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements de plaisir, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Pourtant, yeux dans les yeux avec Kyo, elle refusait de lui accorder cette victoire...

-Jusqu'à en réveiller le bébé.

Il jouit, et elle étouffa ses propres cris en le mordant violemment à l'épaule, remarquant à peine les traces de morsures encore fraîches.

-Démon... murmura-t-elle à son oreille, recherchant un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Ne me tente pas, ou tu en subiras les conséquences... répliqua-t-il, une lueur de désir à nouveau présente dans les yeux.

-...

Bref, Yuya ne quitta pas le lit ce jour-là. Kyo (qui avait apparement tout prévu) avait confié bébé-Shin à Sakuya pour la journée.

Yuya tira une magnifique leçon de son dix-septième anniversaire: boire, ça donne la gueule de bois. Boire, ça fait que l'on est morte de honte quand vos amis vous rappellent la manière dont vous avez chauffer votre petit ami sous leurs yeux. Boire, ça emmène que des emmerdes.

C'est ainsi que Yuya prit la décision de ne plus jamais se bourrer la gueule (volontairement, du moins, car on arriva bien à la rendre saoûle (pour le plus grand plaisir de Kyo) quelques fois encore... mais ceci est une autre histoire).

Notons que, neuf mois plus tard, Yuya donnait naissance à une adorable petite Aoi. Et que n'importe qui fut capable de calculer à peu près quand (cette soirée avait été tellement mémorable!) la petite avait été conçue. Et toujours, Kyo souriait à cela et les joues de Yuya devenaient cramoisies de gêne.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Une trèèèèèèèèèèès légère teinte de rouge aux joues, fusillant son homme du regard, Yuya répondit:

-Parce que Maman ne veut pas finir comme Papa, et être une alcoolique qui dilapide tout son argent en boisson.

Kyo lui lança un regard assassin, genre « celle-là, tu vas me la payer! », qu'elle soutint sans problème, mais ne répliqua pas.

Satisfaite, Tsubomi quitta la cuisine et partit à la recherche d'Arashi pour le taquiner, encore.

-Alors comme ça, l'alcool, c'est mal, et la sobriété, c'est bien?

Yuya déglutit en sentant un certain regard lui vriller la nuque. Elle pouvait faire la fière devant ses enfants, elle finissait toujours par en subir les conséquences...

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Bon, perso je n'aime pas trop le lemon. Normal, je _déteste_ écrire ça, le résultat me paraît pitoyable... alors franchement, quand il y en a dans mes fics, c'est exceptionnel! Pour l'instant, sur la quinzaine d'OS écrits, il n'y en a que deux au programme (par contre, je dis pas pour le lime... nan, seulement mes souvenirs, y'en a pas tellement non plus) et c'est très bien comme ça.

Sinon, j'avoue m'être servie de ma propre expérience pour avoir décrit tout ce que fait Yuya sous l'emprise de l'alcool... et pour la quantité ingérée, aussi, sans être malade... (la seule fois où j'ai été malade à cause de l'alcool, je n'avais rien mangé de la journée et je me suis tapée deux bouteilles de vin, une de champagne et probablement deux-trois autres trucs... à moi toute seule) nan franchement, je suis la digne représentante de ceux qui se bourrent la gueule aux alcools forts en grande quantité deux-trois fois par an sans être malade dans la soirée et sans avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain... et en se souvenant, leeeeennntement le lendemain de toutes les stupidités dites ou faites la veille (et généralement, y'en a un paquet, voir la merveilleuse loi d'inverpropotionnalité sur mon profil, que j'ai trouvée toute seule, comme une grande, après avoir essayé tous les alcools de la carte avec ma meilleure amie, être revenue en titubant chez elle et m'être affalée dans un lit après avoir tiré le frère de la dite amie dedans). Comme quoi...

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!); Kuroime: princesse noire; Hikari: lumière; Tsubomi: bourgeon et Shin: mort

Prochain OS: _"les vampires",_ ma meilleure amie est une fanatique de Twilight, je fais une overdose...

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: à l'instar de tous les merveilleux auteurs qui sévissent dans la section "Samuraï Deeper Kyo" de , je pleure parce que les merveilleux personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne sont pas ma propriété...


	8. Les vampires

**Note:** la folie "Twilight", vous connaissez? Ma meilleure amie est trèèèèèès gravement atteinte, donc je crois que je fais un trop-plein, là...

**Note 2:** bisou baveu spécial à tous ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews! xD

**Warning:** père indiscret et filles qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

**OS numéro 6:**

**Les vampires**

Aoi ressortit de la salle de cinéma complétement subjuguée par le film qu'elle venait de voir avec ses trois petites soeurs. Le film « Twilight » parlait de vampires... des vampires qui ressemblaient étrangement à des êtres humains.

Aoi ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallélisme entre la famille Cullen (les vampires dans le film) et sa propre famille.

Elle serait Edward, celui qui lit dans les pensées. Dotée du Satori, le personnage lui correspondait tout à fait.

Arashi serait parfait en Jasper, celui qui avait énormément de mal à se contrôler. Après tout, son petit frère explosait dès qu'on le taquinait... aucune retenue, vraiment.

Alice, celle qui lisait dans l'avenir, correspondrait, bien sûr, à Sakuya.

Elle hésita fortement pour le rôle d'Emmett, la « brute ». Bontenmaru ou Shin? Ou peut-être même Kyo? En suspension pour le moment.

Rosalie Hale serait un rôle qui irait parfaitement bien à Akari, aussi vaniteuse et sûre d'elle-même l'une que l'autre.

Esmée, la mère tendre, serait bien sûr Yuya.

Pour Carlsisle, le père aimant et attentionné, le choix fut difficile. Bien sûr, Kyo faisait attention à eux sous ses airs je-m'en-foutiste... mais il ne s'en occupait que quand il y était obligé. Et encore.

Non, tonton Kyoshiro conviendrait beaucoup mieux à ce rôle...

Aoi continua à divaguer, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les commentaires enthousiastes de ses petites soeurs. Elle s'assit à l'arrière de la maison, légèrement à l'écart de ses soeurs.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita des derniers rayons de soleil...

Hikari l'interpella:

-Aoi...

Elle se tourna vers l'aînée des jumelles, l'oeil interrogatif.

-Ton pouvoir, c'est comme Edward? Tu entends les pensées des gens dans ta tête?

Elle aquiesça.

-Oooooooooohhh! Mais il faut te trouver une Bella, alors! Quelqu'un chez qui tu ne peux pas lire les pensées!

Ouille. Les amours. Terrain glissant. Bip, bip, danger! Demi-tour!

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dont tu ne sais pas lire les pensées?

Non. Oui. Pas question de le dire à Hikari cependant, il était inutile que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Non.

-Ah... bonsoir Papa!

Aoi se crispa, elle n'avait pas ressenti son père, qui était maintenant debout derrière elle. Hikari n'aurait pas _oser_ aborder _ce_ sujet sachant que leur père était tout proche?

Si, ce serait tout à fait son genre. Prions juste pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu...

-Hikari. Kuroime. Allez faire vos devoirs. Tsubomi, tu dois rappeller Shizu.

Les trois filles se carapatèrent, il valait mieux éviter les représailles du démon en protestant...

Aoi n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Depuis quand son père s'amusait-il à jouer les secrétaires ?

« Qui? ».

Aoi ignora la pensée de son père.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Aoi ».

Elle se tourna vers son père, bouche ouverte, prête à répliquer... Et se stoppa au sourire de son paternel. Elle lisait peut-être les pensées, mais elle venait de se faire avoir comme une bleue. Si effectivement, elle n'avait pas menti à Hikari, elle n'aurait pas réagi...

« Je n'aime pas me répéter, Aoi »

-Tu n'as pas encore ouvert la bouche...

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le nom.

_**Flashback**_

Leurs parents étaient tous les deux partis pour leur boulot, et elle se retrouvait seule à la maison. Enfin, « seule », façon de parler. Les jumelles avaient été envoyées chez tonton Kyoshiro et tata Sakuya, Nozomu devait faire vivre un enfer à Shinrei tout comme Akira et Tokito avaient hérité des jumeaux. Tsubomi avait décidé d'aller squatté chez une copine (-Ha? Pas chez un copain? -La ferme, Arashi) et donc ils disposaient tous les trois de la maison, elle, Shin et Arashi.

Enfin, pas exactement. Visiblement, leurs parents n'avaient pas confiance en eux pour se qui étaient de leur « sécurité ». Alors qu'elle-même et Shin étaient majeurs! Mais bon. Ce que père et mère voulaient, les enfants subissaient.

Shin et Arashi étaient partis régler leurs comptes (qui n'en finissaient jamais) dans la forêt, sabres en main (et quiiiiiiiiii allait devoir les soigner? Bibi, évidemment!), et elle errait dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre, à la recherche d'une activité quelconque à effectuer, lorsque soudain on la plaqua contre un mur.

Son cri fut étouffer par une main et elle hurla intérieurement de terreur.

Deux yeux jaunes, aux pupilles de chat, la fixaient. Et ce qui lui faisait réellement peur, c'est que jusque là elle n'avait rien ressenti. Aucune présence, aucuns bruits, rien. Pas même des pensées.

Si elle ne se retrouvait pas en cette position, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne...

-Tu ne cries pas. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser.

Il la libéra, et les jambes d'Aoi flanchèrent. Son aura... elle retint un gémissement, l'aura était sombre, écrasante, elle puait la mort.

-Est-il vrai que tu ne peux pas me lire? Le Satori ne fonctionne pas?

Elle avait peur. Et elle n'osa pas répondre.

-J'attends...

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cet homme? Elle n'était pas une vraie combattante, comme ses frères. Pourtant, elle savait se battre (sa mère s'en était chargée, vivement approuvée par son père, qui voulait que sa petite fille puisse se défendre contre les garçons) mais là... elle était figée.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas à l'extérieur, des portes qui coulissaient et enfin, la lumière dans le couloir. Cela ne semblait nullement déranger l'inconnu qui, au passage, avait des cheveux argentés (aussi étranges que ses yeux).

Shin tendit son sabre vers l'inconnu:

-Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu ici?

Arashi baissa le bras de son frère et s'adressa à l'inconnu.

-Sasuke-sempai. C'est tonton Yukimura qui t'envoie?

Acquiescement bref de la part de Sasuke. Les aînés se tournent de concert vers leur cadet:

-Tu le connais?

-De toute évidence, répliqua le plus jeune.

Voyant les regards peu amènes de ses aînés, il précisa:

-C'est l'un des associés de tonton Yuki, Sasuke Sarutobi. C'est avec lui que je m'entraîne au sabre quand je suis chez tonton. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sempai?

-Kyo a demandé à Yukimura de s'occuper de votre, hum, sécurité. Et comme il est occupé, il m'a envoyé à sa place. Je reste jusqu'au retour de Yuya (c'est elle qui reviendra en première). Inutile de me montrer ma chambre, je connais le chemin.

Et il les planta là.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une question (et d'autres moins importantes) taraudait Aoi. Comment faisait-il, avec le Satori???

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son identité, elle n'avait plus peur. Enfin, pas autant qu'avant. Il n'était pas un ennemi, après tout (ou n'était pas sensé l'être). Discrètement, elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où il avait élu domicile. Un moment, elle hésita. Il n'était pas poli de déranger les gens aussi tard...

Avant qu'elle ne mit fin à son dilemme, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Aoi rougit, et Sasuke s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Elle prit place sur la seule chaise de la chambre, alors que Sasuke s'allongeait sur le futon.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser...

Elle sursauta, mal à l'aise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

-Oui... Comment fais-tu, pour résister au Satori? Tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui y arrive...

Il eut un silence. Puis il répondit:

-J'ai connu Muramasa-sama. Je possède moi aussi certaines particularités. Résister au Satori en fait partie, Muramasa-sama m'a aidé à développer cette capacité.

-Ah...

De nouveau, le silence.

-Comment connais-tu mes parents?

Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas trop, à celle-là. Néenmoins, il consentit à répondre.

-Je les connais depuis que j'ai... (il réfléchit rapidement) douze ans. Grâce à Yukimura, qui m'a adopté. Je suis un orphelin du clan Mibu. J'ai accompagné tes parents durant l'affaire du Roi Rouge.

Inconsciemment, Aoi frissonna. Pour ce qu'elle en savait (quelques informations prises ici et là dans quelques esprits), c'était peu avant cette affaire que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Et ça avait été sanglant.

-Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rencontré, avant? Je connais toutes les autres personnes impliquées dans cette affaire.

-Oh, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je te voyais même régulièrement, jusqu'à tes quatre ans. Puis, ton père s'est toujours arrangé pour que l'on ne se croise plus.

Devant son regard interrogatif (qu'est-ce que c'était perturbant de ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait!), il rajouta:

-Tu connais la différence d'âge entre tes parents?

Bien sûr que oui, quelle question! Il avait treize ans de différence, mais elle ne comprenait par pourquoi... soudain, la lumière se fit. Elle et Sasuke avait quatorze ans de différence.

À son regard, elle vit qu'il savait qu'elle avait compris.

Elle sortit de la chambre, bredouillant une excuse quelconque. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait être papa-poule, quand il s'agissait des garçons avec ses filles!

_**Fin du flashback**_

-Aoi...

Elle croisa le regard rouge sang de son père. Elle sourit:

-Disons juste que... si j'étais un Edward, il serait ma Bella.

Kyo haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, que racontait-elle donc encore?

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

Franchement, c'est un des thèmes que j'aime le moins, probablement parce que je fais un overdose de Twilight... et que je me sais déjà condamnée à devoir aller regarder le 2 lorsqu'il sera en salle... sinon, je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais demain c'est mon anniversaire! Trop contente! ^^ À l'occasion, mon grand-père anglophone m'a dit "Sweet seventeen, never been kissed". Apparement, c'était un "dicton" de son époque...

_Signification des prénoms: _Aoi: mauve (pour la couleur des yeux); Arashi: tempête (parce qu'il s'emporte facilement); Tenshi: ange et Akuma: démon (parce que j'adore les opposés!); Kuroime: princesse noire; Hikari: lumière; Tsubomi: bourgeon et Shin: mort

Prochain OS: _"la fuite",_ qui sera centré sur Shin...

* * *

Reviews? °w°

* * *

Disclaimer: si, un jour, par le plus grand des hasards, je me retrouvais blessée de toutes part, et que l'on me transfusait, par un tout aussi grand hasard, le sang d'Akimine Kamijyo, serais-je propriétaire de SDK? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, ça fait beaucoup d'hasard dans une seule phrase, et jamais SDK ne sera à moi.


End file.
